Two Opposites Attract
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: Nelsons has a thing for Grace. Molly also has a thing for Zander. How will they approach the one that love? . How will their love life change? Will they find love in each other? Rated T just in case. SORRY, DROPPED THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Nelsons POV

Grace is really cute! No doubt about that! But how can I get close to her? How can I get access into the Perf world to get near to Grace? But the only one standing in my way is Molly. The queen of the Perfs. The mean and most hated by my band. Especially by Kasey. They use to be friends. Kasey use to be part of the Perfs but she left because she had braces and glasses. Now she is with Gravity 5.

I was walking to school that morning, I was still planning on how I should approach Grace. The only option that came into my mind was to ask Molly out. I know it sounds outrageous but I'll just explain to her my plan on getting near Grace. I wrote down some pickup lines to try to impress Molly. I smiled at my brilliant plan. So at lunch I approached her at lunch. She was texting on her phone. I sat next to her.

"Hey baby !" I approached. 'God I really hope my plan works'

"Get away from me Nerdson!" She gawked at me and pushed me off the seat. I got up and with force slammed my hand on the Perfs table.

"Listen I got a thing for Grace. So I was thinking I notice you sort of got a thing for Zander also. So why don't we pretend to date to get close to both of our crushs." I persuaded. I looked at her. Her face was red when she heard Zander's name. She slapped me in the face. And grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed me. 'WOAH WOAH WOAH! TO FAST WE'RE PRETENDING AREN'T WE!' I pushed her away.

"What was that for!" I shouted at her. She grabbed my hand and combined it with hers.

"Don't be so mad baby! We're dating aren't we! That was my thank you kiss for walking me home yesterday!" She faked smiled. And it was convincing!

"I'm just doing this because I want to be close to Zander." She continued fake smiling. We walked to my table. I noticed Molly was gripping my hand really tight when we got near my table.

"Hey guys! Check it! My girlfriend Molly!" I smiled. I tried my best to make my smile convincing like Molly's

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison. "WHY! HOW!"

"Well we sort of chatted a bit at Justin's birthday party! We exchanged numbers and texted a bit." I replied. Molly cuddled my arm. And kissed my cheek. Everyone gawked in disgust. We sat down. Zander was to the right of me. And Molly on my left. Kasey was texting on her phone while Stevie and Kevin were laughing at some videos on YouTube. And here comes my favorite Perf. Grace. She was walking this sat next to Molly. I pushed Molly's arms off my arm. And sat next in between Grace and Molly. Molly was chit chatting with Zander about music. Zander was trying to show Molly how to hold strings on a ukulele I noticed their hands touched and Molly's face turned red.

"Hey Grace how are you?" I asked

"I'm good. I had to fix my make up!" She frowned.

"You don't need make up to look beautiful! You're already beautiful yourself!" I commented.

"Aww thanks! Well I have go to English bye!" she said. And got up and left the table. 'The pickup line worked!' For the dating act with Molly I had to walk her to her every class. And kiss her cheek. It disgusted me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nelson's POV**

How little fake dating act survived for the past few days. And the other didn't suspect a thing! But today I noticed something. As Molly and I were walking to the cafeteria I saw right there before my eyes. Grace in the arms of Justin Cole. Snuggling into his arms at his table. Them sharing kisses. I couldn't control my anger. I ran right in front of Justin Cole grabbed his shirt collar and punched him in the face. Which made him land on the ground.

"Why are you snuggling with my girl!" I shouted at him. He raises his head and got up. He had a bruise on his cheek. I could see his anger in his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that! You bird nerd!" He yelled then tackled me to the ground. We hit the floor like a hippo was dropped on the floor. He was on top of me and punching my face. Everyone surrounded. I could hear the teachers trying to get into the circle and break the fight. He kept on punching my face. I can smell the gushing blood from my face. The pain signaled my brain that I had to give up. I tried to block but soon my vision blurred and I fainted.

I soon woke up in the nurse's office. Molly right next to me. I got up and I could feel the bruises on my face. When I tried to get up my back was aching from Justin's tackle. I touched my face and all the blood was gone. I laid back in my bed.

"Why are you here?" I pouted.

"Well I'm your girlfriend." she muttered

"Wha-?"

"I said I'm your FAKE girlfriend. I have to worry about you at least." she interrupted

"Well thanks. I appreciate you being here. Wait did you bring me here?"

"Yeah, I told Principal Jenkins that Justin was fighting Andy. So he pulled him out. Then I dragged I secretly dragged you out of the circle by saying that Will. is in the parking lot."

"Well thanks. Again. Without you I could've died."

"Well it would be sad if you died." I looked at her

"I mean. It would be sad if you died BECAUSE you would be able to win Grace back." She blurted.

"Well I'm giving up on Grace. I might as well be single for a while till the Cheesy man is on a roll again" I joked

"Yeah keep telling yourself that big boy." she winked at me then got up and left. I smiled and laid back in bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up after a few hours and found everyone around me. Molly,Grace,Kasey,Stevie, Zander, and Kevin were all sitting around me.

"Oh hey guys! How are you guys doing?" I whispered

"I'm so sorry Nelson! I didn't know that Justin was a jerk and a bully! Im really am sorry." Grace worried and hugged me. I was shocked. I looked at Molly who was behind everyone and gave me a thumbs up and then a fake smile. I don't know why but who cares. Im hugging my crush!

"Justin is not a jerk! He was sweet to me when we were dating!" Stevie protesting

"Oh yeah was he sweet ALL the time huh?Loserberry!" Molly accused. Stevie all hot headed and stormed out of the room. Zander concerned and curious and followed Stevie.

"Well Kevin and I are going to head out. We got detention with Ms. Memphis tomorrow morning. Bye." Kasey said then they left. Molly and I were left alone again.

"So your still after Grace huh?" Molly asked

"Well by that hug...Oh yeah!" I beamed a big smile at Molly. Then the nurse came in and said that I can go home. It was around 5 p.m. And everyone have already left.

"Well I'm going to head out. See you tomorrow darling." Molly said then walked the opposite way I was.

"Why don't I uh walk you home? I mean I can't leave my pretend girlfriend alone before dark." I mumbled. "It's the least that I can do for saving my butt?"

"If you want?" she answered and continued walking. I grinned and caught up with her.

"So why do you like Zander?"

"Well, we were in Elementary school together and he was always so nice to me. I was mean and everyone hated me but he was always the one that helped and was nice to me. So that was how I developed feelings for him. But then he moved away. Then I see him again in High school so yeah I continued having feelings for him that day." she recalled. "Well I'm going to go on from here you can head back to your house. Thanks!" she smiled and ran up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye darling!" she winked and dashed home.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been more than a week since me and Molly's fake dating status.

It was a Friday I was walking Molly to Algebra. Her hands around my arm. Snuggling next to me. When we walked in the hallway everyone keeps staring. But I didn't care. I want Grace as my girlfriend!And that will be my goal! I dropped Molly off at the door and we kissed. Soon Zander came out of the door.

"Oh hey guys!" he said. "Oh by the way! Im having a party at my place this Saturday starting at exactly 11 p.m.!" he smiles and gives us a invitation. Then he leaves.

"Oh his smile just is so dreamy!" she admits. "Anyways by Birdnerd." she whispers in my ear and goes in the classroom.

Later that night I was laying on the floor thinking it was about 11 p.m. I went down stairs to get a drink of pop. I walked back up stairs and texted Molly.

_11:15 Hey_

_11:17 What do you want LOSER_

_11:18 ...Oh how cute.. -.- Are you going to Zander's party? _

_11:20 Maybe. If Grace is coming. _

_11:22 Uhhh.. Of course shes coming. Shes my BFFTADDG_

_11:23 uhhh... Best Friends Forever That Are Drop Dead Grotesque. _

_11:24 So your saying Grace and I are ugly? _

_11:26 Not Grace just you._

_11:28 Ohh! You jerk! _

_11:29 Im joking! :D Calm down its just an earlier Aprils Fool joke!_

_11:30 GOD! Ugh!_

_11:32 Come on I was joking! _

It was Saturday around 10-ish. I hopped in my car and drove to Molly's. I honked my car. And Molly and Grace came out wit duffle bags.

"Whats with the bags?" I questioned.

"We're going swimming at Zander's! We heard that he has a hot tub and a bar!" Molly said. "I am sooooo excited!"

"Well get in the car! Quick!" I rushed. They got into the car and we drove to Zanders house.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at Zander party at 10:45. The party was already booming! There were lights and a dance floor and a DJ! I noticed Zander invited some college guys and I see they brought alcohol. Everyone was getting drunk and dancing! The pool was just a crowded! Some guys were jumping from the balcony in the 2nd floor! We found Kasey and Kevin who were dancing. Kasey dancing with a guy, and Kevin well doing his 'getting down' dance. I just laughed. I turned around and I lost the girls immediately! I shrugged. I went to the kitchen to get a drink of cola when I saw Zander.

"Yo Z!" I called out to Zander.

"Hey!" Zander hollers and squeezes through the group of people to meet me.

"Nice party huh?" He asked.

"Yeah! Pretty crazy though. But why is there alcohol here? We're minors!" I questioned.

"Well my brother invited some of his friends and they just brought alcohol. But I'm not drinking. Well I'm going to go go going to catch some girls!" He pats me on the back and leaves to go to the pool. I drank some from my cola. I was at the edge of the pool talking to Kevin about Furious Pigeons when Two girls approached us.

"Hey sexy beasts!" One of the girls say. I can tell she was intoxicated she had a cup of vodka and her breathe stinked! "Come here you little beast!" Takes Kevin's hand and leads him away to the side of the house.

"Umm…. You look drunk?" I said to the girl that as hitting on me

"No I'm not!" she hiccups. "I'm just really tired! Come here hunky!" she wraps her arms around my neck and leans in. She was kissing me. I could taste her mouth. vodka with a mix of margarita. I pushed her away.

"You are intoxicated! YUCK!" I handed her a piece of spearmint, or two. She gave me her number then walked crookedly away. I tried looking for Kevin and saw him making out with the girl that took him away.

"Oh! Sorry to intrude." I ran away quickly. I walked around Zander's house. I went to the game room which had a balcony. It had a view of the pool. I examined the crowd and saw Molly and Grace drinking with everyone. I rushed down the steps. Molly and Grace in their swimsuits doing shots of vodka.

"Woah! Stop stop!" I stopped Molly from drinking another shot. "How many did she drink?" I asked the group around them.

"I think 6 or 7?" One girl replies. "No it was 7! I kept count!" says a guy.

"Ugh! Come on guys!" I dragged them to my car. I put them both in the back seat and left the party.


	6. Chapter 6

I got both of them into my car. I tried to see if Grace was not too drunk to tell me her address so I can drop her off.

"Hey Grace! Can you tell me your address so I can drop you off at your house?" I asked while driving.

"Hmm… P Sherman 42 Wall-e-b-b-baby W-a-a-a-ay, Syd-n-nnnney!" Grace hiccupped. Then I heard a gagging noise in the back.

"Hey! What was that?" I stopped on the curve of the road to check in the back to see Molly and Grace throwing up on the carpet.

"What! NOOOOOO! Oh my god! Why! Why did you do that?" I snapped! Then Molly looked up with barf on her lower lip and chin.

"Oh look! It's Justin Bieber! I LOVE YO BIEBS!" She screamed in cheer. She grabbed my chin and kissed my cheek. In my head I was thinking. 'NO NO NOOOOO! I can smell her barf and tacos in her mouth. I pushed away trying to control my anger and frustration. I turned to Grace who's legs was hanging on the outside of the window.

"Grace I'll ask you again. What is your address." My eyes were twitching in anger.

"Oh! I thought you were telling me quote on Finding Nemo! I love that movie! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming , swimming! Anyways! My house is actually 5 houses to the right of Molly's house!" she giggled. I signed. "Thanks." I drove to Graces house and carried her to the doorstep. I door belled and no one was home.

"Oh! I have my house keys right here!" she giggled again. I took the keys and she guided me to her couch. I locked the front door behind me. I walked to my car. To see Molly in the front seat.

"Why are you in front?" I asked. "Well 2 this. One! There's vomit on the carpet. Two! I hate sitting in the back!" she exhaled deeply. I shrugged. I drove to her house I carried her to her room. I put her on bed. When I was about to lift my body up she kept her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Come on Molly. Let go!" I whispered.

"No! I want someone here with me!" she cried. She pulled me closer to her . I struggled. My face was flustered. Her breathing was against my cheek. I was turning away from her face.

"Have I ever told you that you're really cute?" Molly said. I was flushing a lot. Like my face was redder then a tomato! She kissed my cheek then my lips. I was startled. I looked at her and she was getting into it. But I pushed away and got up and ran outside of the house. And hopped into my car and drove away. With my mind all on the kiss and the compliment. ON my way home my face was still red.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to my room and closed the door. I was still shocked on what happened. Her kiss was completely different then our other kisses. My phone beeped from my back pocket. I pulled it out to see who it was. Speak of the devil.

_**12:46 Hey why did you leave?**_

I ignored the text. And kept it under my cupboard. And went to sleep. Trying to not think of what happened.

At 9 a.m. I woke up and I went to the bathroom and I smelled my face. I STILL had Molly's vomit on me. I took a bath to wash it off. I went to check on my phone. To my surprise I got 20 new text messages. ALL FROM MOLLY.

_**12:48 Eh! Why did you leave me! .**_

_**12:52 I'M HUNGRYYY! Get me a samich!**_

_**12:55 My head hurts so much D:**_

_**1:03 la la laaaa! ELMOS WORLDDD!**_

_**1:04 Does Nelson want a cookie? :33**_

_**1:05 Why do Japanese people speak Chinese? **_

_**1:08 I'm watching YouTube videos on my iPhone! :D**_

_**1:13 SITTIN' ON A TOLIET! Ah! SITTIN' ON A TOLIET! NOW FLUSHHHH!**_

_**1:17 I'm really tired!**_

_**1:21 Where's Grace? I thought she was the turtle in my back pocket! But it was my phone!**_

_**1:27 La Di Da! I'm a million miles away but im always LA DI DA DI DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**1:29 -UH!**_

_**1:34 I'm playing a game with the person that's looks just like me outside the window :D**_

_**1:35 I can't keep my eyes open anymroe1 .**_

_**1:36 I'm going to pass out! **_

_**1:37 I so boredddddddddddddd!**_

_**1:38 I wish you were here!**_

_**1:41 …. You know forget what I said on the last text. I'mma sleep now! .**_

_**6:15 Hey my head hurts. About the texts I sent you last night please ignore them. I was drunk so MUCH! Please text me back. AAHHHHHHN MY HEAD HURTS!**_

_**6:35 Please text me back I want to talk about what happened last night.**_

When I read the last text she sent me. I thought could she remember the kiss? I freaked and tried to text her back.

_9:45 Hey I got your texts. What did you wanna talk about….._

_**9:46 Well about the alcohol last night. Some guys got me into it it seems fun so I dragged Grace with me! Cuz I couldn't do it without my best friend.**_

_9:48 Is that all you remember about yesterday…..?_

_**9:49 I think? Wait I remember that me and Grace threw up on your carpet :P And ohhh…**_

_9:53 Oh.. what?_

_**9:54 Ohh.. I kissed you….**_

_9:56 Oh yea…. Um… You were drunk! I mean it doesn't me that it was a real kiss. People do crazy stuff when there drunk so._

She didn't reply back after an hour.

_**10:45 Yea…**_


	8. Chapter 8

After that incident I haven't seen Molly for a week. Not a school nothing. I was starting to get worried.

On Wednesday morning I walked into school and saw Grace. I got happy!

"Hey Grace!" I said cheerfully

"Hey Nelson!"

"So I was thinking. Want to grab a smoothie today at Danny's Mangos?" I smiled.

"Sure! How about after school?" Grace asked.

"Perfect!" I smiled. She kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye. I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

When I got my lunch I walked out to the cafeteria and sat next to Kasey.

"Look! Molly's back!" Kevin whispered to Zander. He pointed to Molly.

"Whoa! She looks miserable and sad!" he whispered back. "Could it be about what 'happened'?"

"Wait what do you mean what 'happened'?" I asked Zander.

"I heard from somebody that you're cheating on Molly!" Zander said.

"What! Why! Pffft! Why would I do that!" I denied.

"Well I heard you did! Wait. Did you?" Kevin asked.

"Of course not! I mean I'm a one girl man!" I said. I noticed that Molly was walking this way.

"Can I borrow Nelson for a minute." She addressed. Without an answer from the group she dragged me down the hallway. Into the custodians closet.

"I-I saw you with Grace. And she kissed you on the cheek" she mumbled.

"Well that doesn't mean that were in a 'real' relationship. But you said before we 'fake' dated that you will never like me in 'that way'." I replied.

"Check your phone." She said. I looked at my phone and I got a message from Molly before school started.

_**8:42 I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I like you.**_

"Maybe I lied about that." she mumbled again.

"…. Well maybe I'm trying to make you jealous about it." I responded and stormed out of the closet.


	9. Chapter 9

After school I met with Grace at Danny's Mangos. We had a great time. We both got Mango Explosion. We went shopping. She got me this cool long sleeved shirt and a skinny black tie. We enjoyed our date until I saw Molly. I took Grace's hand and pulled her under the table.

"Grace! Was that Molly?" I asked her.

"Yea I think it is! Oh! And she's with Zander! New Brewster's couple aye!" she replied. She got out under the table and hollered Molly's name to come. Molly notices and took Zanders hand. And dragged him with her to meet Grace. I overhear their conversation from under the table.

"Oh hey Grace! What are you doing here?" she said with a fake smile.

"Oh I'm with Nelson! I'm on a date with him actually!" Grace smiled. Molly stood in a gaze. And snapped and held her hand in Zander's hand.

"Zander and I are also on a date! We just came from the movies! We watched the Avengers!" Molly bragged.

"Well I just bump—"Zander was interrupted by Molly's kiss. "Don't talk baby." she said in a flirtatious voice. I gawked when she did that.

"Why don't we go on a double date? We should go to the carnival down at the pier!" Grace suggested. I got out under the table.

"No!" I yelled. "Yes!" Grace replied. "Okay."

"Then let's go!" Grace says cheerfully. Her hand is linked with mine and Molly's and Zanders. I catch Molly's eyes. I look away in disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace drove us to the pier. When we got there I was HOLDING Grace's hand! I felt like I was in heaven! Molly was holding Zander's hand. They were next to Grace and I. I gawked at Molly. We passed by some games. There were skeeball, watergun shooter, carnival rides etc. I took Grace to the skeeball station I got 168. I won Grace a teddy bear. Molly played she got 194. I thought 'Oh, it's on!'

We passed by probably every game at the pier! Molly and I treated it as a competition! I got Grace as many prizes as possible. We played this competition for 2 hours. When we finished the Stronghold. We declared it a tie. When both of us turned around, Zander or Grace were seen. We turned to the operator of Stronghold.

"Did you happen to see our 2 frie- Oh I mean my girlfriend and her friend earlier when were we playing?" I questioned. I can see Molly angered on what I said

"Yeah they wanted me to tell you that they left. They got bored." he said. "Thanks, anyways. Have a nice day!" I signed and walked away. I noticed Molly following behind me.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"We haven't played one game yet." she whispered. She pointed at a booth. I followed where she was going. Immediately it said. 'Kissing Booth' plus it said 'looking for volunteers' .

"Uh, no." I said and walked away.

"...Why can't you like me?" she screamed. Everyone around us were looking right at here. "Whats wrong with me? Is it because I'm mean!" she continued screaming. I rushed over to her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh! You know your causing attention!" I whispered. I picked her up and put her on a bench nearby. I paced myself.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at her.

"...Because I wanted you to come save me... " she mumbled.

"Well anyone could do tha-" I was interrupted. She kissed me. Her lips were warm. They tasted like cherries. I like cherries. We somehow continued kissing for like 20 more seconds. I was blushing like crazy.

"Uh...thanks for the us...taste." I stuttered. And gave her money then ran away.


	11. ATTENTION!

**Hello this is Vivienne! I would like to say I gave up this story back in late June. I just didn't know what to write next so. Yeah really sorry. **

**-Viv**


End file.
